heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Phineas Flynn
|friends = Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (future girlfriend), the Fireside Girls, Baljeet, Buford Van Stomm, Django Brown, Irving, Jeremy Johnson, The Teenagers. Meap, Heinz Doofenshmirtz (sometimes), Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Stacy Hirano, Jenny Brown, Miss Piggy, Iron Man, Spider-Man, The Hulk, Thor Odinson, Milo Murphy, Diogee, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood|enemies = Mitch, Khaka Peu Peu, Drill Sergeant, Heinz Doofenshmirtz-2, Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, MODOK, Aloyse von Roddenstein, Mittington Random, Thaddeus, Thor, Derek|powers = Ingenuity, Imagination, Intelligence, Musical and Mechanical Inclination, Resourceful Versatility, Science Institution, Enhanced Inventing, Mech Piloting Intuition, Musical Inducement, Nostalgia Inducement, Pseudoscience Manipulation, Craft Improvisation, Infinite Resourcefulness, Child Prodigy|possessions = Baseball launcher, electric guitar, his mind|weapons = |films=''Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension The Phineas and Ferb Movie: Candace Against the Universe'' (upcoming) |shows=Phineas and Ferb Take Two with Phineas and Ferb Milo Murphy's Law |games=''Phineas and Ferb Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Disney Channel All Star Party Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Disney Universe Disney INFINITY series Phineas and Ferb: Quest for Cool Stuff Phineas and Ferb: Day of Doofenshmirtz Disney XD Jump the Shark'' |voice=Vincent Martella|alignment = Good|goal = To have the best summer vacation ever.|love interests = Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (girlfriend/future wife)|quote = "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today." "Hey, where's Perry?" "How serendipitous!" "Oh, there you are, Perry!" "Yes, yes I am." "I like to keep moving forward."|awards = 16th greatest cartoon character of all-time|pets = Perry (platypus)|likes = Inventing, Isabella, making the most of summer, Ferb, summer, having fun, music, sports, video games, challenges, travelling, creating|dislikes = Not having any ideas, being forced to go through a day without building or creating something, limitations, failure, zucchini, his friends or family in danger|fate = Begins a romantic relationship with Isabella and attends Tri-State State College after high school with Isabella}}'Phineas Flynn '''is one of the two titular main protagonists alongside his stepbrother Ferb Fletcher of the Disney Channel Original Series, ''Phineas and Ferb. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher family, with a disapproving older sister Candace and Ferb. He shares a strong bond with the family pet, a platypus they named Perry, but remains unaware of his vague double life as a covert agent and is usually the one who realizes he is missing and wonders where he is. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is also extremely smart, creative, and persistent, allowing him to be able to endeavor in immensely large projects and activities with the help of his less-talkative stepbrother Ferb, and usually with many other neighborhood children. His hospitality is a driving force behind many of his plans. The series concerns Phineas' attempts to avoid constant boredom by finding something new to do every day during summer vacation. The activities they devise usually involve outlandish contraptions, including roller coasters, haunted houses, and roller rinks, which Phineas designs and Ferb builds. He is also one of the three titular characters of the Phineas and Ferb/Milo Murphy's Law Universe the other two being Ferb Fletcher, his step brother, and Milo Murphy, his friend. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Main protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Inventors Category:Scientists Category:Siblings Category:Lovers Category:Uncles Category:Disney INFINITY characters